The me I wanted all along
by sherry bisel
Summary: Bella is heartbroken after Edward leaves. Victoria comes for revenge but a friendship starts instead. Do the Cullen's come back, and what happens when Bella asks Victoria to change her into a vampire?
1. Starting over

Alright I've been getting a lot of reviews asking me to pretty please continue this story so for those who want to keep it going I am going to re write it. The writing is horrible, the story will still be the same with some minor changes to make it sound better. Hope you will all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright everyone who has stuck by this story is absolutely amazing. I have been horrible with updating and had really bad writer's block. So i decided to start over so the story looked and sounded better. I hope everyone enjoys it and if you have any ideas or anything just tell me. Please R&R :) Thanks

I felt horrible, numb and vulnerable. Edward broke my heart and then stomped on it, just to prove his point. His family didn't even say goodbye. A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away.

It had only been a month since the Cullen's left me so I was still hurt about it. I felt bad because I hadn't talked to anyone, not even Charlie and I could tell he was hurt. He told me to move with my Mom and Phil so I could start over, but I couldn't just leave Charlie. I wasn't emotionally alright but I knew I needed to be strong for my father.

At school nobody really talked to me. Me and Lauren had gotten into it a couple times because she kept saying Edward just used me. After that I changed, I didn't feel like taking peoples shit so I didn't. I stood up for myself but I was still miserable. I still loved him, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to forget but I didn't want it to hurt so bad when I thought about him either. I would have to grow some balls (figuratively speaking) and forget him.

I felt like a shower, something to clear my mind . I grabbed my bag but dropped it as soon as I heard her icy voice.

"Hello Isabella." Victoria's eyes looked like melted blood. She had probably just fed.

"Where is your little Edward?" She sneered in my direction while looking around my room.

"He left me and he's not coming back." I really didn't want to die but I couldn't help but say so in an annoyed voice. Why did they leave me to deal with Victoria alone. I'm just a human, why couldn't Edward just change me?\

A few moments passed and I set my bag back down. Charlie was out on a fishing trip so he wouldn't be here for a few more days. I was glad about that. I hope he didn't have to come home to a blood bath. Victoria had a kind of faraway look on her face, like she was concentrating very hard. For a second she looked angered and than sat down on my bed with a huge sigh.

"I never hated you Bella. I was angered that Edward killed my James. Jealous that you still had your Edward. I came to kill him, but seeing as he is not here anymore I'm guessing that will be harder than I expected."

"I'm sorry that Edward killed him, but he didn't seem like he paid a lot of attention to you." I spoke softly trying not to upset her. I've never seen a vampire look so confused. I was also surprised that she told me she didn't hate me.

"Would you mind telling me what happened with you and Edward?" Victoria spoke cautiously, probably understanding that this was a hard subject for me.

I sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. She looked sincerely sad for me. I told her about him taking me to the forest, telling me I was useless and leaving e there. His family not saying goodbye or anything. Victoria's emotions throughout my story got more and more angered.

"How could he lead you on, take you into our world and than just leave? Does he not realize the emotional state of this is way more for a human than a vampire. You wont just be able to forget over time. What a jerk." We giggled at the jerk part, it not sounding right coming from her mouth.

It was nice talking to another girl about this kind of stuff. Even though she was a human blood drinking vampire.


	3. Chapter 2

Victoria and I talked about her and James and how they met. She explained how he use to be really sweet and charming but for some reason turned dark a couple years back.

At around 10 I decided I needed to eat or I was going to pass out. I ordered some pizza and took my shower while we waited for it to be delivered.

After getting dressed I heard Victoria knock on the door.

"Come in, I'm decent." I giggled.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something. I never really knew about the Cullen's diet. James told me feeding off humans was the only way, so when I saw Edwards family so humanized and together I realized I wanted to be like them. I want t become a vegetarian. But I don't really have any friends to help me keep on track. So what I wanted to ask you was if you would like to be my friend and help me with this?" Victoria sat awkwardly facing me, looking ready for rejection.

I was shocked she wanted to be friends with me, though I liked the idea. I needed someone I could talk to and go to for advice.

"Of course Victoria, I'll do as much as I can to help you." I said quickly and smiled.

Right after our little agreement the phone rang loud from downstairs.

"I don't know who would be calling this late." I said annoyed that I had to walk downstairs. It rang 3 more time before I got there to pick it up.

"Hello?" I heard Billy's sad voice form the other end the second I picked up.

"Hi Billy, whats going on?" I said, only somewhat panicked trying to think what could be wrong.

"Bella, oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. It's Charlie, he had a heart attack earlier this morning. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day but there was no service." He sounded as if he had been crying for a awhile. I didn't know if I heard the rest of what he said since everything around me went a little black. I heard Victoria take the phone and hold me up since my legs seemed to be useless right now. She brought me over to the couch and handed me back the phone.

"Bella, are you still there, are you alright?" I could tell Billy was getting worried at my silence.

"Is he okay, when are you guys coming back?" I wondered why Billy didn't bring him to the hospital down here.

"Oh Isabella, I'm sad to say he didn't make it. I wish I could tell you he did. I'm so sorry. Were coming down right now, we took him to the La Push hospital, the Doctors said they would call you tomorrow after I talked to you so you could come and see him one last time and make the funeral arrangements." He sounded like his heart was breaking just telling me this but I couldn't really hear anything anymore. Everything was getting more and more black.

"I need to go Billy, thank you for telling me. I will call you tomorrow." I whispered, only half conscious. My whole body slumped on the couch as the rest of my vision got fully black and tears fell from my eyes.


	4. Thanks!

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback and help to try and make this story better, since this story should be how you guys want it. So i'm not sure yet if i can continue writing. I havent really been able to come up with any mind blowing ideas for any of my stories. So, if anyone is interested in continuing this story fo me or making it your own i will be allowing that. Just PM me or review. Once again i enjoy seeing your feedback (:


End file.
